User blog:Sammyrock0087/MotorStorm 6 Background Menu Cinematic Ideas
Hey guys, Don't mind me, just sat here letting my imagination run wild again. I have an absolutely crystal clear vision of the menu system & cinematics of MS6, so I'm just gonna write them here. (Again, W.I.P so I will add more) *The camera pans across the beach at night time, there are various campfires and parked vehicles with a proper beach party vibe in the air, the camera then follows a Beelzebuggy Spaceframe II and a Lunar-Tec Treefrog as they race up the sand dunes at the back of the beach. The camera is following close behind them and as they reach the brow of the dune, the huge festival is revealed off in the distance, with hundreds of vehicles racing down the dunes and across Leopard Skull Plains towards the festival. (Note: This would always be the one that shows first when the game is booted). *It is dusk, and the camera is on Mwateo Mountain, just looking up at the peaceful peak. All of a sudden an Atlas Earthquake comes roaring over the peak, jumping over the camera and careening down the mountainside. The camera then switches inside the 'dumping bay' of the Earthquake, revealing it to be full of Bikers and ATV Riders. The Earthquake then releases it's dumping bay, dumping all the riders onto the mountainside. The Earthquake drives off screen as you see hundreds of Bike & ATV Riders racing down the mountain with the festival just visable at the foot of the Angola-Namibia mountain range. (Homage to the MSPR cinematic where the bike jumps out the back of the Voodoo Mastadon). *The camera is flying above the festival following a Wombat Typhoon, Wombat Beachmaster and a Beelzebuggy Spaceframe II. Just then, 3 huge jumps come into shot and it is obvious that the buggies are heading straight towards them. The Typhoon takes the jump in the middle which is a standard horizontal jump (albeit a HUGE one), the Spaceframe II takes the barrel roll jump on the left which jumps off to the right, and the Beachmaster takes the barrel roll jump on the right which jumps off to the left. The three buggies then hit the jumps, and the camera is in a slow motion birds-eye view above the Typhoon, as the Spaceframe II passes over it and the Beachmaster passes under it, both doing barrel rolls. They then all land on the down-ramps of their respective jumps and all do 360 spins before coming to a stop. (Homage to the MSMV cinematic where the Wombat Typhoon does a barrel roll jump). *It is morning and the camera is set back behind the brow of a hill where the Roadkills have set up camp. Their respective vehicles are all parked around the camp and you can see Bueno and Flameboy sitting by the campfire making breakfast. Sam is seen getting out of his Monarch Backpacker and doing a big stretch, Big Blue is lying down in his tent and you can just see Kookaburra underneath his Patriot V8 making a few final tweaks before his first race of the day. The camera then flies past the hill revealing thousands upon thousands of tents, camper vans and various other camping grounds, with the main festival stage visible in the background. *It is evening, the camera follows an Italia Gagliano and an Albion Rampage as they both boost towards the edge of Hyena Canyon. They then fly off the edge, with both drivers bailing out and opening parachutes with MotorSkulls on them. Before they bailed out though, they left their boost jammed on in their vehicles, so rather than letting them drop to the bottom of the canyon, they both boost explode mid air as the two drivers parachute off back towards the festival. (Homage to the 'jump & bail out' cinematics from both MSMV and MSPR). *The camera is at ground level in the outskirts of the festival grounds in the evening. Various vehicles including a Jester BB-XS, an Atlas Varjack, a Molotov Uradna-66 & a Mojave Crawler all scream past the camera heading towards the festival. Off in the distance you can see the two parachuters from the previous scene landing near the festival and packing up their parachutes. There are various tents of sponsors, manufacturers, shops and music alike, with lots of people on foot walking in and out of the festival. As the camera pans across to the right a Springbok Goliath, Wulff DT566M and Voodoo Iguana are all seen racing each other across the plains in the distance. *There is an overhead shot of the whole festival at dusk. The main festival is visible off in the distance, as well as the beach from the very first scene in the foreground. There are thousands of vehicles driving about the place and blasting across the deserts & dunes, along the beaches, through the jungles and across the mountains, with thousands of campfires visible pretty much everywhere across the beaches, deserts and mountains. (Homage to the MSMV cinematic where there is an overhead shot of the whole valley & festival at dusk). *The camera is panning down a poor, deprived street in Windhoek at night. An Ozutsu Blacksun J-GT, Italia Vendetta and a Mirage Supersonic are then seen racing down the said street as African Militia are seen running around, shooting things and setting things on fire along the street. *It's mid-day and the camera runs down the side of SunGod Dunes as the Roadkills are all seen racing through the track, jumping off the peaks of the dunes and then down into the vegetation between the peaks. *The camera man is walking down the 'main street' of the festival in the evening where all the shops and music tents are. There are hundreds of people everywhere buying stuff, browsing and walking around. The camera then slows down to a stop at the end of the road, which is barricaded off to contain the crowd. In front of the barricade is a MonsterStorm-like Monster Truck show where a Lunar-Tec Yeti, Patriot Stomper, Atlas M-SUV and Falfer Tombstone are all seen driving around and crushing rows of cars. *The camera views the main stage at dusk, it then pans across to reveal a huge crowd with thousands of people partying to the music in front of the stage, with SunGod Dunes and Leopard Skull Plains visible off in the distance. *The camera pans above Gorgehopper in a birds-eye view, viewing an early morning race in progress with various vehicles jumping across the gorges. *The camera is attached to a Lunar-Tec Sasquatch that's chasing a Mohawk Roadhog, Mojave Slugger, and a Patriot V4 through the thick of the jungle in the dead of night. *A reverse of the previous shot, the camera is now on the Slugger and is viewing the Sasquatch. (Both homages to the MSMV cinematics where the Bulldog follows the Carabid through the desert from 2 different cameras). *In early evening a Monarch Bulldog, Voodoo Sandcutter, Patriot Renegade and a Wombat Typhoon all get ready for a drag race on a strip that's been set up amidst the festival. The drivers are all in front of their vehicles taunting each other & their crews. They then get in and start their engines, and a girl comes into the centre of the track to count down the race. She makes the go mark and they all accelerate off. There is various camera angle changes as they race. Half way through the race the Sandcutter blows it's engine and falls behind. It's a close one but the Typhoon just manages to win, with the Renegade closely following in 2nd and the Bulldog in 3rd. *It is morning and the camera is viewing Windhoek off in the distance from a dune. All that lies between Windhoek and the camera is vast plains. Just then, a Springbok Kalahari, Springbok Namibia, Ozutsu Makin, Wombat Darkwood and a Patriot Thunderchief all fly past the camera, across the plains and towards Windhoek. *The cameraman walks through a maze of sand dunes at night. There are various campfires in the dune coves etc. with vehicles parked by them. They then come to a 'bowl' in the centre of the dunes where the Monarch All-Terrain Team are hosting a mini dune party. It's nothing too huge but there is a DJ with around 100 people all partying and hanging out in the bowl, mainly friends etc. Behind the decks are the crews vehicles which consist of 4 Mudpluggers; a Monarch Bulldog, Monarch Claymore, Monarch Drover and a Monarch Mastiff. Both the Roadkills & Outlanders are present with their respective vehicles. (Homage to the MSMV cinematic where the camera walks through rows of VW vans before coming to a stage at the bottom of a ridge). *The camera is on a helicopter hovering above the Carrier at night. The Carrier is surrounded by smaller boats and yachts, and thousands of people are on the top deck partying with various vehicles getting either airlifted to the festival or being loaded onto a landing craft that is headed for the shore. Big Blue can be seen doing his signature party trick where he is launched off the carrier via the aircraft catapult in another Lunar-Tec Weevil. Category:Blog posts